Pourquoi lui ?
by Devil's nest
Summary: Elle aimerait bien savoir pourquoi c'est à coté de lui qu'elle se réveille. Lui, qu'elle hait tant.


**Auteur** : Devil's Nest  
**Titre** : Pourquoi lui ?  
**Persos / Couple** : Martel et Kimblee  
**Rating** : K+  
**Résumé** : Elle aimerait bien savoir pourquoi c'est à coté de lui qu'elle se réveille. Lui, qu'elle hait tant.

* * *

Elle grommela, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux avant d'éternuer. Elle avait froid. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture : son pyjama manquait à l'appel. Elle grommela un « bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu hier soir » avant de chercher à se déplacer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que deux bras la ceinturaient.

_Bon bah j'ai la réponse à ma question_, songea-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

Elle décida alors de se dégager avec précaution pour arriver à savoir avec qui elle avait bien pu passer cette nuit, mais lorsqu'elle attrapa une main de son « voisin », elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur… Pas avec _lui_…

Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle. Qu'elle se remémore le moment où ça avait dérapé la veille. Se concentrer…

* * *

Elle était dans le bar, avec les autres, pour fêter l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Tous souriaient, riaient, plaisantaient sans s'occuper de l'homme dans un coin qui leur adressait un regard froid.

- Eh,… Martel,… prends donc encore… un verre ! Hic !

L'alcool était au rendez-vous, aussi. Ils buvaient, buvaient, et le patron s'amusait, deux filles pompettes sous chaque bras, il marchait en titubant, les faisant tous rire encore. Puis il lâcha ses deux compagnes et se dirigea vers l'homme immobile, alors que chacun se retenait de lui hurler de ne surtout pas s'approcher de l'Ecarlate. Mais il réussi à s'en sortir, comme toujours, et cette fois il tirait l'alchimiste bougon derrière lui et le forçait à avaler une grande goulée d'alcool, avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme eut un maigre sourire avant de boire de manière plus convenable que tous s'autorisèrent à rire à leur tour. La soirée allait être agréable, sans doute. Et puis, l'Ecarlate semblait plus absorbé par le contenu de son verre.

- Monsieur Greed… Vous lui avez donné quoi à boire, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Hihihi hahaaaa… ma boisson préférée houhouuu, s'exclama-t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, rattrapé par une charmante compagnie.

Et ils échangèrent tous un regard. La boisson préférée du boss, c'était de l'alcool ultra fort. D'où le fait que l'Alchimiste avait un petit air absent. Ils préférèrent s'en désintéresser et continuèrent leur petite fête.

Puis tout devint trouble pour elle. Elle n'enregistrait plus tellement les informations et ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'elle tomba sur le canapé où se trouvait le tueur fou, encore moins lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur lui. Certains la regardaient, éberlués, même affolés. Ce sentiment s'accru lorsque l'Ecarlate la repoussa avant de la regarder longuement. Puis sous les yeux ébahis de tous…

* * *

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant un mouvement contre elle. Elle se raidit, attendant sa mort prochaine. Puis elle l'entendit rire.

- Nooon… Ne me dis pas que j'étais assez bourré au point de coucher avec toi…

Là, elle se retourna, lui faisant face.

- Vous, écoutez-moi bien, espèce de salop…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait, violemment mais pas trop. Puis il se détacha d'elle avant de se lever et d'entamer de se rhabiller.

- Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé, comprit ?

- Bien sûr, j'aurais trop honte.

Elle le vit sourire alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Puis au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Il sembla pensif un instant puis la regarda avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir et un sourire ironique s'étala sur son visage.

- J'aime bien les blondes.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était un petit KimblexMartel, peut-être en rapport avec Une Vie Ecarlate II, je dis bien **peut-être**. Non, je ne suis pas allée demander à Kimblee s'il a vraiment une préférence pour les blondes._


End file.
